


Only A Stranger

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	Only A Stranger

I am only a stranger.  
In the watches of the night,  
I seek the darker side of life,  
whilst you dance in the sunlight.

You have bloomed in a carefully tended garden,  
and are not afraid of what lies without  
or what might venture within.  
My faith was torn from my hands,  
and scars left in its place.  
Now I fear everything,  
yet face the worst I can seek out  
as I would a firing squad.  


In my monkish cell,  
I devise instruments of glass and metal  
and structures of logic  
to cure the world's ills,  
whilst by the warm hearth,  
you chant spells over a potion  
to cure mine.  


My sense and reason  
are blown away by your white magic,  
flying like uncaged cardinals.  
I watch their flight sadly, but I do not try to stop them.  


I peer cautiously through lenses  
that magnify all sins and secrets  
at things I do not wish to see,  
but must before I may, sickened, turn away.  
I wish I could blot the things I have seen from my mind.  
Yet you twirl, blindfolded, hands outstretched,  
accepting whatever  
they find.  
I cringe behind my spectacles,  
flinching with the fear of one who has seen far too much.  
You smile and reach,  
your blissful vision of the world  
protected by a blindfold.  


I fight the whole world tooth and claw  
for a chance to save it.  
With open arms and open heart,  
you offer the whole world  
the bounty of your good fortune.  
Having nothing but my crusade,  
I risked it all on one throw of the dice.  
I gained treasures I had never hoped for,  
though not what I had sought.  


I awoke, crying out, from a nightmare  
and found a dream in my arms.  


I was only a stranger.  
I have spent my life on the edge,  
moving alone through the shadows,  
until the golden girl  
in the charmed circle  
broke the circle to bestow her blessing,  
a kiss,  
on me.


End file.
